


ALWAYS FIND YOUR WAY BACK HOME 1

by wincefish16



Series: KLAROLINE ONE SHOTS AND DRABBLES [5]
Category: Legacies - Fandom, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline Forbes is an Original, Mikaelson - Freeform, Other, Scooby Doo Gang - Freeform, always and forever, klaroline married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincefish16/pseuds/wincefish16
Summary: PROMPT: KLAROLINE MARRIED. CAROLINE AS AN ORIGINAL. SHE WAS A VAMP-WITCH HYBRID AND LOOKED IN THE COFFIN WHICH WAS SEALED BY KLAUS.  REBEKAH IS NOT DAGGERED IN THIS ONE. STEFAN AND GANG WAKE HER UP HOPING SHE WOULD HELP THEM KILL KLAUS. UNFORTUNATELY WRONG.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Series: KLAROLINE ONE SHOTS AND DRABBLES [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135229
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	ALWAYS FIND YOUR WAY BACK HOME 1

Klaus was waking towards his moving truck to wake his family, specially his wife. He knew she would be pissed but he also knew that she loved him too much to leave. He was ready for fight and many horrible headaches from his wife. His wife, the sweet Caroline, who could kill him if she wanted to and he would not even protest if her touch was the last thing he felt. He was engrossed in his thoughts when his phone starts ringing, he sees Stefan's name and says, "Aww miss me already?"

Stefan's voice comes, "Well I was missing your family so I decided to pay them a visit." Klaus starts getting angry and says, "What did you do?" in a low growl. Stefan chuckles and says, "Hmm, I undaggered the rest of them so you should expect a visit soon but I wonder what's in this sealed one. Bonnie says she can open it. Says it was sealed by a Bennet witch." Klaus screams, "No." Stefan says, "Who is in it anyways?" Klaus laughs and says, "Go ahead, open it. When she comes out, she will kill the first person she sees. She is too angry." Stefan gets a little nervous and cuts the phone. He wonders who Klaus meant by she. He asks Bonnie and her mom to open the coffin. They start working on the spell. 

THE MIKAELSON MANSION

Klaus enters the mansion and starts breaking things. He wants to be in his wife's arms, he wants to feel her touch, and now she is with the irresponsible scooby gang. Rebekah comes a few seconds later and says, "Nik, Nik! What's the matter? Where is everyone, you went to undagger them?" Klaus looks at Rebekah and says, "That bloody idiot Stefan took them. He undaggered the rest but kept her. I want her back, I want her back now." Rebekah is shocked but then says, "He's got Care? Oh god she will kill him, the minute she wakes up." Klaus nods and says, "That is not what I am worried about. She has only one weakness, when she is asleep, she can be killed. I don't want her in the hands of the former ripper." Rebekah is about to say something when the front door opens and Kol, Finn and Elijah come walking in. Kol hugs his sister and Finn does the same. They stare at Klaus till he breaks and says, "Go ahead, scream at me for daggering you. I am already getting tortured inside." Finn comes ahead and hugs Klaus, and Kol does the same. Finn says, "Not your fault brother. I asked you to dagger me." And Kol agrees. Klaus wipes his tears when Rebekah says, "This idiot Mystic Falls gang has Care, and she is vulnerable while asleep. Though they plan to wake her up, thinking that she will help kill Klaus, we still don't trust her in their hands." Everyone looks shocked and angry. Caroline was a favorite of each one of the siblings. She was loved by the entire Mikaelson family. They all start figuring out ways to get her back. 

THE DEAD WITCHES HOUSE

Bonnie and her mom are on the last part of the spell while the rest are standing looking at them. Suddenly a snap is heard and the coffin opens. Stefan comes forward and sees a young blonde woman with a very beautiful face and a dagger in her heart. He hears Damon says, "Wow, god damn it. After she kills Klaus can I have a chance with her, she is gorgeous." Stefan mutters a shut up but secretly agrees with his brother. Bonnie comes ahead and takes the dagger out of the blonde's heart. A few seconds later, her eyes open up and she gets up. She says with anger in her voice, "Where am I? And where is Niklaus?" She looks around sees Elena and gets angry, she has a particular hate towards petrova doppelgangers. She sees Bonnie and says, "A bennet witch, a petrova doppelganger and 2 vampires, how convenient. Who do I have to kill first?" Bonnie looks shocked and says, "How do you know I am a bennet witch? And who are you?" Caroline laughs and says, "Oh, I am sorry, I did not give my introductions. My name is Caroline Mikealson, I am a half original vampire, half witch." Everyone looks shocked and Bonnie says, "Mikealson? Another one of Klaus's sibling? I thought he had only one sister. And you can't be a witch hybrid, the nature won't allow." Caroline smiles and says, "You can call me a sibling for now. And honey I can, there can be a werewolf hybrid right? And I can feel the curse broken, I can feel my powers again." Everyone keeps staring at her like she is a ghost. She gets out of the coffin and says, "Now where can I find a good clothing store and Niklaus." while smiling. 

THE MIKAELSON MANSION

Klaus and the rest of the sibling were figuring out a way to get Caroline back. They were just about to head out when the front door opens and a whoosh is heard. They all head to the main door and see on of the Hybrids dead on the floor. They all get in fighting positions and Klaus sees a hint of blonde hair. He looks up and sees his beautiful wife in a while crop top and jeans.  
He freezes along everyone else. Rebekah is the first one to react, as she goes and hugs Caroline. Finn, Elijah and Kol follow after, exchanging I miss you and other emotions. They all move aside as Caroline now looked at Klaus who was still in shocked. She moves ahead while the family disperses, she takes him by his neck and plants a soft kiss on his lips. Klaus is shocked but he kisses her back. She breaks the kiss, her hands still around his neck and says, "What have you gotten into now baby?" Klaus chuckles and puts his hand on her hips and says, "I have never loved that nickname more. Its like you practically invented it." Caroline smiles and hugs him. He picks her up and her legs go around his thighs. She says, "We need to talk love." Klaus kisses her and says, "Later sweetheart. Later."

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE U ALL LIKE IT. A PART 2 WILL BE COMING SOON.


End file.
